Greaser Girls Can't Always be Tough
by XxEmbracexX
Summary: Evelyn Moore is a 16 year old Car smart greaser girl. She Gets a Job at the DX and Meets the gang. She Realizes its okay to Hurt
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the streets of east side, Tulsa Oklahoma. Parts where Greasers like me lived. I Was a Sixteen year old Greaser girl looking for a job, My mom already worked Full time a the Dinner. So i Decided i would find some Part time job to pitch in. I was one of the lucky ones. My Mom never drank or hit me. She Just was never home. My Low scum of a drunk father decided to leave his Child and wife to pay the bills. It was Really hot in Tulsa today so i wore my worn down Jean shorts and a Blank Tank top, Showing off the Tattoo that runs down from my neck to my shoulder. I tyed my Long black hair up in a Pony tail. I have been looking for a Job all day, But who would want to hire a greaser like me. Right? I kept a slow pace down looking in all the windows of shops, trying to spot a Help Wanted sign . Till one Sparked my Interest. The DX gas station Had a Help wanted sign in there window. I passed that Gas station all the time on my way to school. I knew alot about cars, Before my Dad left i would always help him work on our car and he taught be everything he knew. I mean i always have room for improvement. Hmm I thought. Let me atleast give it a shot. So I ran up to the Gas station and walked inside. No one was at the counter, so i stepped in further " Hello?" I called out. "Just a Minute" A voice Called back in response. I nodded at the voice and walked over to the Magazines. After a few minutes of Flipping threw some old Car Magazine. I heard the Same voice again " How Can I help you?" I looked up to see a boy with Movie star looks and Dark gold hair that was greased back. He had such a sweet innocent smile, That i couldn't help but smile back. I put the Magazine back and walked over to the counter. " Yes, I saw you guys had a Help Wanted sign. He Gave me a Puzzled Look and rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled at the thought this attractive guy was getting nervous around me. " What's Your name Beautiful?" He asked Interrupting my Train of thought. I Felt my face get hot and I blushed. Damn't! Evelyn Act Cool! I grinned and gave him my most sweetest smile." Evelyn Moore, Yours?" My heart Beat Faster when I saw his Face get red. "S-Sodapop Curtis" He studdered out of being nervous. I leaned against the counter that was between us " Interesting name" I added with a grin. He nodded with agreement and looked back at me." You really wanna work here with us greasy Guys?" He asked with a chuckle. I nodded and folded my arms smiling " I think I can Handle it" I said. Soda Just laughed and turned towards the Garage Entrance. "Steve!" He yelled inside. I heard some Clanking like the sound of tools dropping then another greaser coming in. He was Tall and lean with thick greasy hair combed back in complicated swirls. " What sodapop?" Steve asked. Soda turned his gaze onto me " This Pretty little thing wants to work with us at the DX" I Couldn't Help but blush. Wow this guy really knows how to make me nervous. Steve looked me up and down and laughed. Oh God why is this prick laughing. " You, Wanna work with us?" He laughed some more then added " On cars?" Now i was getting irrated. " Yes" was all i could add while the Damn Greaser was laughing. "Hand me the Damn Tool belt and I will show you what this greaser girl knows about cars." I said. Finally that shut up Steve's Laughs. He still had the stupid Grin on his face when he handed me the Tool belt. I wrapped it around my waist and walked into the garage. The Two Boys following behind me. I smiled when i saw the Car. I whistled " Wow a Turquoise 1961 Chrysler new yorker, What's seems to be the Problem?" I Said turning to the boys. Sodapop spoke up " Something is wrong with the Engine and it needs and oil change." I nodded and lifted the hood up. " Here is your Problem" I said Taking out the loose bolts and wires, I got the screwdriver out of my tool belt and screwed the bolts back in. I then Fixed the wires. I took the keys out of Steve's pocked and laughed at his face when i turned on the car and it let out a beautiful noise. I then went under the car and changed the oil. After a few Minutes i came out with some oil on my face. "Done!" I Said looking at them both. Sodapop was laughing at Steve's Face. "So what you think Steve, Think we should Hire her?" Sodapop asked playfully punching his arm. Steve blinked with his mouth still wide open and shock. Then Studdered a little. "Hell Yeah!" He Ran to the side of the shop and handed me a DX Shirt. I grinned to myself. I already know me and these boys will get along.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Sodapop went over my hours, I would work on weekends and After school. I had no Problem with that More time out of the Empty house and More Money. I grabbed My DX work shirt and walked out to the Front of the store. I made my way to the Cooler to grab A Soda and Sat it on the counter. Steve looked up at me as I looked through my pockets for change. "Shit" I said as I Felt around in empty pockets. Steve Chuckled and gave me a sly smile.  
"No Change little lady?" He said.  
I looked up at him and shook my head and was about to grab the soda to put it back but he tapped my wrist. I looked at him confused and He leaned closer to me to whisper.  
"I will make you a Deal."  
I arched my eyebrow in questioning expression "What's that Randle?" I asked in a small whisper.  
" If you come to Buck's Tonight with me and Soda, You can have this here Sodapop for Free" He Whispered to me with a grin. I looked at him and laughed softly " So you're Telling me if I go to a Party with you and Soda, I get a Free Cola." He nodded " You have to Dance with Soda too." Steve Added, I could feel my face get Hot.  
"You Got a Deal " I said laughing and took the drink. Steve chuckled and called to Soda to hurry up and close shop." Want to walk home with us Evelyn?" Sodapop asked coming out of the garage. I bit my lip as I always did when I was Nervous or thinking. "Sure she will!" Steve Said. "She coming to Buck's Tonight with us" Sodapop looked at me a little shocked. " You are?" he said. I nodded at him " I am." Steve walked over and put his long arms around my shoulders. "So you wanna walk home with us?" Steve asked. I poked him in the ribs which made him take his arms off my shoulders and Soda laughed. "Well Steve, I was thinking you guys could possibly pick me up at 8 so I can go home and change."I said giving them both a Questioning look. They Both nodded so I gave them my address. We Agreed they would pick me up at 8. Soda gave me his Phone number just in case I changed my mind. I smiled at him and waved good-bye as I walked out the door.

I smiled to Myself as I walked down the street. Sodapop was Definitely Cute but there is something about that boy that made my heart skip beats. I was pulled away from my thought when someone grabbed my sides. I screamed and turned around. There stood my Best Friend Samantha young. Everyone called her Sam, We have been best friends since we were four. Same was average thin girl like me. She had long chocolate brown that came to her waist. The Best feature Sam had was her eyes. She had Hazel eyes with a beautiful yellow in it and when she flashed them, she got her way. Out of All the Greaser girl in Tulsa she was the Toughest. "Damn Samantha! You scared the shit out of me! I yelled hitting her playfully in the side. She laughed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we walked down the street. "So what's your plans tonight?" She asked. I smiled to myself at the thought of what was ahead tonight. "Well I got a Job-" Sam stopped me there. "Wow Wow Wow you? Evelyn Moore got a job? Shit! the worlds gunna end!" She yelled laughing. I shook my head at her "Haha Very Funny but yes and The Two guys that I work with invited me to Buck's Party tonight you coming?" I asked. She Took a moment to think about it and nodded with excitement. " Evey Tonight we are getting drunk lets go!" She said grabbing my hand and we raced to my house and all I could think was Soda.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked in the Empty house, I knew my mom wouldn't be home. She probably had to work late again. Sam and I headed in my room and I began to go through my closet, I had to look good for Sodapop. I decided to wear Tight dark blue jean, a black tank top with my leather jacket over it,Also to wear my favorite pair of sneakers. Sam Sat on my bed watching me do my make-up. She looked at me with a confused look. " Why are you so worried at how you look tonight?" she asked. I finished putting on the black eyeliner and looked at her. "Just wanna look Good" I said. She gave me a long stare then nodded in response. "Don't Put on so much makeup, You will look like all those other tramps" She added. I Laughed and Decided Eyeliner was enough and stood up. "How do I look?" I asked spinning around. Sam stood up and patted me on the back. " Like one Sexy ass bitch , Now Let's go it's almost 8" I smiled and raced her to the Front Porch. We Laughed and Giggled as we shoved each other racing to the door. As soon as we got to the front door, Steve and Sodapop were waiting outside. Steve got out of the car and looked at us laughing. "Excited Evelyn?" He asked me. I shot him a glare and stuck my tongue out at him, getting a laugh from Sodapop and Sam. "Wow very Mature" Steve said. I shrugged and got in "Never Said I was very Mature now did I?" Sam Followed me and introduced herself to Steve and Sodapop. They said hello and then Steve Drove off. I looked out the window as we headed out. Sam looked at me and whispered in my ear. "Now I know why you were so worried about your looks". I looked at her and grinned. Steve parked the Car near Buck's and we walked inside. It was like any other night at bucks. Drunk greasers and Music So loud you can't hear yourself think. I liked it , I don't like being alone so I guess the noise of drunks and music gave me comfort. Steve pointed to the bar and told us he was gonna grab some beers, Sam said she was gunna seek for something fun to do and left Me and Soda alone. Soda's Beautiful eyes looked at me and I bite my lip looking back. "Well Pretty lady may I have a Dance?" Soda asked and bowed like a gentleman holding his hand out for me, I giggled and took his hand " Why Certainly" I said smiling. He stood back up and lead me to the dance floor. Soda's Arms wrapped around my body his hands on my lower back and our bodies were pressed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to dance. Sodapop's body moved in perfect harmony with mine. I know it was a Dance but I felt Safe and wanted in his arms. I looked up at him and he Looked back grinning. "Having Fun there Curtis?" I asked giggling. He chuckled and pulled me closer. "Why Yes Ms. Moore". The song ended and sadly Sodapop let go of me. I smiled at him and looked around for Sam and Steve. Steve was talking to some girl that was hanging all over him and Sam was flirting with Dallas Winston. I looked at soda whose gaze was still on me. I Laughed and bit my lip "I think it's just me and you soda" I said. He flashed me a smile showing off his beautiful white teeth. "Good now we Can get to know each other more." He said as he grabbed my hand and we went soon as we got outside, Soda leaned agianst the wall and released my hand.

"Now We can hear each other." Soda Said. I smiled and leaned on the wall next to him.  
"Well What you wanna know about me?" I asked him slowly sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground. He Looked at me and ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. I bit my lip and spoke up.  
"Well Curtis I would like to know how you got your name" I said grinning. He laughed and told me his Dad gave him that name. He also had a brother named Ponyboy. I looked at him.  
"You're Kidding?" I said and he laughed shaking his head. "My dad was an interesting guy" He said. I looked at him with sadness "Was?" I asked. He nodded and gazed at the told me about his Parents being in a car wreck and how his brother Darry had to give up going to college and take care of him and Ponyboy. I saw a Hint of Sadness in Soda's Face, I stood up and got closer to him. " I think I know why your Dad named you Sodapop" I said to him and he looked at me confused. " Well Before I met you at the DX I heard a lot of stuff about you from your fan club of girls." I said blushing. I was surprised at how much I was telling this guy I just met, But like I said there was something about him. He laughed and grinned. "Did you now?" I nodded in response. " I think your Father named you sodapop cause you have such a bubbly personality." Soda Kept his eyes on me and listened, So I kept going. " Your Refreshing Like sodapop" He chuckled. "Refreshing?" he said confused. I nodded and blushed. " Well Refreshing as in you're different from any other greaser guy. You're not a Pig you're a Kind-hearted guy, you care about others" He smiled and moved closer wrapping his around arms around my waist. "And?" He asked. My heart began to beat faster. He was so close to me I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "A-And" I said Stuttering but got my courage back. "And Everyone likes you like Everyone likes Sodapop." I said smiling to myself. Soda whispered in my ear "That Include you?" I bit my lip and turned myself to look at him. "Yes" I said and was shocked by his next move. He crushed his lips to mine., It didn't take me long to kiss him back. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into his safe Embrace as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips synced perfectly, He Finally pulled away for air and looked into my eyes. "E-Evelyn?" He said breathless. "Yes?" I responded feeling like my heart was about to burst. He began to laugh "I should've asked this First but will you please go out with me Tomorrow night?" I laughed with him and nodded and he leaned in and kissed my lips softly once more and rested his forehead against mine. "Thanks" He whispered and hugged me tightly.


End file.
